Support is requested for organizing a Conference on Hemoglobin Switching, to take place September 10-14, 2004. It will represent a gathering of molecular biologists, cell biologists, development biologists, and clinical investigators who are directly involved with studies on molecular biology of globin genes and hemopoietic cell differentiation. The duration of the conference is three days. International participation is anticipated. Support is requested for travel and/or lodging for 20 speakers (senior investigators), 25 USA young investigators and 20 postdoctoral fellows and students.